Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Art
Currently there are a variety of secondary batteries differing in capacity and performance due to different materials they use. The inventor of the present invention proposes a secondary battery outperforming conventional secondary batteries both in capacity and performance.